


Fuss

by Farla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, btp, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidermom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/gifts).



AG: Loo8 just 8o iiiiiiiit!  
AG: 8 8on't w8nt 8n 8r8ument!!!!!!!!  
CC: Alright I'll try!  
CC: I'm sorry I asked you're really getting worked up.  
AG: 8i8 it wor8????????  
CC: T)(ere's a code.  
CC: glub  
AG: Ri8ht wh8t is it t8en?  
CC: I t)(ought you only wanted to know if bodies )(ad codes?  
AG: I w8nt the co8e to 8e sure o8????????  
CC: It's 4vgmhbax.

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] -

CC: 38(

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -

CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY GRIST  
AG: Wh8teeeeeeeveeeeeeeer do you mean Karkat?  
CG: DON'T PLAY DUMB  
CG: I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE LEECHING THAT STUFF  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
CG: MAKING STUPID FLARP PROPS  
CG: OR MORE WEIRD BALLS  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH THOSE  
CG: YOU'D THINK GETTING YOUR FACE BLOWN UP WOULD BE A CLUE  
AG: Th8t was with a cue 8all, not an 8 8all.  
CG: LIKE THERE'S A DIFFERENCE  
CG: IT'S LIKE YOU FUCKING WANT TO BE MISERABLE  
CG: AND NORMALLY I'D BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT BUT DO YOUR EMO SHIT WITH YOUR OWN GRIST  
CG: OR MAYBE IT'S SPIDERWEB  
CG: BECAUSE YOUR HOUSE NEEDS MORE OF THAT  
CG: ALL OF IT, NO DOUBT  
CG: I'M RIGHT AREN'T I?  
CG: IT'S SOMETHING RETARDED LIKE THAT  
CG: WAIT LET ME GUESS  
CG: IT'S YOU  
CG: AND IT WAS MY GRIST  
CG: SO IT'S GOT TO BE EVEN MORE RETARDED AND ENRAGING A WASTE OF MY HARD-EARNED GRIST THAN JUST SPIDERWEB  
CG: DID YOU MAKE YOURSELF SOME FAKE SPIDERLEGS SO YOU AND NEPETA CAN BE AUTISTIC PSYCHOPATHS TOGETHER?  
CG: VRISKA  
CG: DID YOU BLOW MY GRIST ON SPIDER SHIT?  
AG: Don't be so dum8  
AG: I don't know what's so special a8out your grist anyway!  
AG: It's nowhere near as gr8 as my own grist!  
AG: 8uuuuuuuut it was one of the ingredients the alchemizer needed!  
AG: You should 8e glad your crappy grist managed to was useful for anything!  
AG: Especially to a player who's 8etter than you in every way!!!!!!!!  
CG: HEY DUMBASS  
CG: WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM  
CG: NOT SURE IF YOU REMEMBERED THAT  
CG: WITH YOUR BUSY SCHEDULE OF  
CG: BEING  
CG: FUCKING  
CG: INSANE  
AG: Looooooooooooooook I'll kill imps later  
AG: and replace your precious red grist  
AG: I just needed a 8unch right now.  
CG: YEAH NO  
CG: STOP STEALING  
CG: OR  
AG: Oooooooor wh8t? Spider got your tongue?  
AG: :::;)  
CG: HEY  
CG: DID YOU MAKE SOMETHING WITH KANAYA?  
AG: Wh8t? No.  
CG: BECAUSE SHE JUST MESSAGED ME  
CG: TOLD ME TO LEAVE YOU ALONE  
CG: WHICH IS WEIRD  
CG: I'D THINK SHE'D BE ALL OVER MEDDLING WITH THIS  
AG: It h8s nothing to 8o with her ok?

"These are costly then?"

It was still weird hearing a voice in the hive. Vriska had talked with people out loud during occasional face to face moments in Flarp games, but aside from those, conversations were generally over Trollian. She spun around in her chair to face the sprite and shook her head violently. "It's nothing, Mom. Karkat's just trying to convince everyone he's got the biggest bulge. He's always like this, it doesn't mean anything!"

"You should be careful," the spidersprite said, fangs clicking together.

"I told you Mom, it's nothing! They don't cost all that much. Practically nothing. I'll get that much grist just walking around this place. And if we need more it doesn't matter, he's just some low-blooded idiot, he can't back any threats up!"

"Vriska..."

She clenched her left hand, feeling metal press against metal. "Yeah, yeah I know. I know. I misjudged things then. But I'm not now, really Mom! I learned. I'm not dumb like that any more. But _he's_ no Terezi, and this isn't a big deal. Nobody's dead or anything. Nobody _has_ to die. Even Fussyfangs is fine with it...apparently." She wasn't sure what to make of that, but pushed it out of her mind. "He won't even care soon, I'll get so much grist, all of it!"

The sprite's jaws neatly bisected Sollux's body. The upper half was still held in her ethereal limbs, his limp head swaying slightly from side to side. One of the middle legs brushed the scarred side of Vriska's face delicately. "Remember, Vriska, this is not an easy game. You will need to work as a team with the rest of them. Like with those treacherous blueblood neighbors we had or all the plotting Flarp players, only you won't be able to kill them first when they decide to betray you. You need them all to win."

"All of them. I know. I can do it. See, I'm helping Tavros!" She pointed to the screen. "He's so terrible at this game, Mom. The worst! He doesn't even get grist on his own. But I'm a such a good player it won't matter. He does whateeeeveeeer I tell him. No one else could possibly put up with him like me but I'll make him be useful. You'll see, I can do this. I've even made my server help."

The rest of Sollux vanished down the sprite's throat. "Can you be sure of their help? What if they pretend and wait and then lead you astray, Vriska? What then? What if they're trying to stab you while your back is turned? You can't trust people."

"I haven't forgotten. Don't worry so much, Mom! I'm not trusting just anybody. I know better! But it's Fussyfangs. She's so annoying, always talking. always bothering me. She's the one watching over my shoulder, if there was any problem at _all_ she'd be all over it, meddling and meddling. It's all she does! If the rest were going to get mad at me for some stupid reason again, she'd tell me."

"Perhaps." The spidersprite picked up another body. "Servers can't watch you when you leave the hive. Remember that."

"Well I'll be careful. I'm almost ready to head out. And there's plenty of grist, no matter what Karkat was saying. You can work the alchemifier yourself, right?"

The sprite gestured to the pile of corpses with one pointed leg. "Yes. But this should suffice."

"I might be gone a while though. I'm getting Tavros to meet up with me, and he's so dumb, Kanaya thinks she has it hard meddling but Tavros is soooooooo much harder, she has no idea how hard it is! He's whiny and a coward and he doesn't trust me at all, he's so stupid!" Vriska smiled. "But I have the best plan, Mom, the best. Once you hear it you'll agree, I thought of everything."


End file.
